Pirates
by koneko101
Summary: Kaoru is a pirate, one of the best there is. On a raid she MEETS,kidnaps, Kenshin and his friends and puts them to work on her ship. Kenshin tries to get her to open up, since she keeps her emotions guarded and doesn't allow herself to love. Kenshin has q
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Kaoru laughed quietly as she ran swiftly through the city. Her crew followed her happily as they headed for the armory. There were a few guards, but nothing she couldn't handle. She drew her sword as she quickly slayed them. Yup, easy as pie.

She slowly opened the door, freezing when it creaked. She listened carefully to see if anyone woke up in the house, but it was quiet. Motioning to a crew member, she took the vial of oil that they handed her. She always had them carry some in case of situations like these. She quickly but skillfully oiled the hinges, testing them to make sure they didn't squeak. She gave a mental sigh of relief when they didn't.

She opened the door the rest of the way and cautiously entered the room. She held up her hand, motioning for the others to stay until she was sure it was safe. She walked further into the shed, and froze when she heard something growl. She turned to her right, and raised an eyebrow when she saw a dog. 'Scruffy little thing,' she thought as she glared at it. The dog whimpered slightly as he lowered himself to the floor.

Kaoru continued to walk inside until she reached the end of the shed. She glanced up the ladder next to her before starting to climb up. She went slowly up, step by step, until she finally reached the top. She carefully pushed the door up a crack as she peered inside. A few men, some women, probably from the brothel, and lots of empty bottles. Booze, no doubt.

She snickered mentally as she eased the door back down, slowly descending downward. She soon reached the floor, and she paused a moment to look over herself. She wore a normal pirates outfit, clothes ripped and slashed here and there, her lower arms and chest bound by thick cloth. She had a bandanna on her head, but her bangs stuck out anyway. Her long black hair stopped around midback, and her sapphire eyes were sharp and alert.

She scoffed slightly at her delay before returning to her crew. Time for these idiots to learn why they were the best pirates in all of Japan.


	2. Chapter one

Yay! I'm so glad you all like the prologue! Oh, and Laqua the random and insane queen (I'm gonna start just typing Laqua, the whole thing is too long ) the reason that the first thing is so short is because it's just the prologue. Still, I love all three of you guys for reviewing! Enjoy! Oh, here is my thank you thing to all who reviewed so far.

turtlerad17

Laqua the random and insane queen

Angel of loneliness

Thanks again!

Chapter one

Kaoru tiptoed silently back to the front door, where she signaled to the others that it was safe. She made sure they missed all of the creaks before turning back toward the goods. She crept by the dog, who was still cringing in his bed, and started to toss things to the crew. They tossed the stuff skillfully to each other, and soon all of the bags outside were full.

Kaoru checked to make sure they had gotten all they had needed before assigning each person a bag. She made sure they were all a safe distance away before picking up her own bag. "Where do you think your going, thief?" a cold voice asked behind her.

She spun around and noticed a man about her age, granted a year or two older. She tensed as she took a step back. "Who are you?" she hissed as she glared at him. The boy raised an eyebrow as he took a step forward. "I think I should be asking you that question."he said as he glared at her. She smirked as she did a quick round kick, forcing him onto his ass.

She smirked from her spot above him. "I came to, uh, BORROW a bit of your gun powder, bullets, and cannon balls. I don't think your boss will mind too much, after all he's too busy with his women to notice what goes on downstairs. Now be a good boy and run along now, ok?"she asked him in a baby voice as she marched off.

She shrieked when he tackled her to the ground. "What are you doing!" she demanded as she struggled under him. "Shut up and tell me why you're here!" he snapped as he held her arms. She struggled for a bit until she heard a small horn. She smirked as she looked at him.

"Looks like I won't have to tell you after all." she said snottily. Kenshin raised an eyebrow at her before he felt himself thrown off her. He yelped a bit as he was tied up and blindfolded. He felt a cloth being shoved into his mouth to shut him up before he was carried off somewhere. He wondered where they were taking him as he let himself be carried off. 'Later I can get out of here.' he thought as he let himself fall into a light sleep.

Kenshin later awoke to the sound of the ocean. 'Now I should be able to get out of here.' he thought as he felt the blindfold and gag being pulled away. He looked around him, and noticed he was about to be thrown into a small boat. He got ready to destroy the ropes binding him and escape when a knife was pushed against his neck. "Do it and you die." a voice said beside him.

He looked over to see the same woman from earlier. He finally got a chance to look her over, and he felt his breath catch when he saw her. She was beautiful! Plus she had a great body too. He looked deep into her blue eyes, and Kaoru felt herself start to get lost in his violet eyes before she caught herself.

"Listen up, we're taking you and the people in that building with us. Their going to be part of our new crew. We could use a few people to clean. So unless you want your friends hurt, I suggest you come along easily, or dead." she said coldly as she pushed him into the rowboat. A few others got on, and one of them started to row toward a large ship a few miles off shore.

When they reached the ship, Kaoru threw Kenshin over her shoulder as she started to climb the rope ladder that was thrown to them. "I can climb you know." he told her as they reached the top. She just gave a grunt as she threw him over the top.

The others soon joined her with the prisoners. She looked over all of them before turning to the youngest. "You, what's your name?" she demanded as she held up his chin. The boy glared at her, even though he was trembling. "I am Yahiko Myoujin."he told her cheekily as he smirked. She sniffed slightly as she let go of his chin.

"Tsubame will be watching over you, brat. You will be helping her with the dishes and other things in the kitchen." she told him as she snapped her fingers. A young girl about Yahiko's age appeared, looking down shyly. "He will be your new kitchen help, Tsubame-chan. You'll need to show him the ropes, but after that you can give him hell." Kaoru said warmly as she threw the boy at Tsubame's feet.

Kenshin growled slightly at the treatment but otherwise said nothing. Tsubame flinched slightly when the boy hit the floor, but otherwise just looked at the captain. "Just tie him up and drag him in if he doesn't want to follow you."Kaoru told her as she waved her off. Tsubame nodded as she retreated.

Kneeling down by the boy, she poked him in the shoulder. "Do I need to tie you?" she asked softly as he looked at her. He shook his head as he felt a blush come. He managed to keep most of it off as he stood up. He looked at Kenshin, and at his nod he followed her toward the kitchens.

Kaoru tilted her head slightly as she thought of what to do with the others, and Kenshin couldn't help but grin slightly when he was reminded of a bird. She noticed this though, and immediately scowled. "What's so funny, wretch?" she spat as she glared at him.

Kenshin shook his head as he stared at her. No matter how much he wanted to hide it, her glare made him want to run and hide like a little child. "Nothing." he said quickly as he looked away. Kaoru looked at him suspiciously before looking at the rest. She smirked as an idea came to her as she looked at Sano. "I know just what to do with you." she said evilly as she called out to someone behind her.


	3. Chapter two

Koneko101Haha, well I'm glad you all like my story so far! And yeah, this is my first RK fic, so even though I've done stories before this is my first RK. So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter two

"Soujiro, come here! I have something for you" Kaoru shouted as she tapped her foot. A young boy with a big smile soon appeared. "Yes, Miss Kaoru?" he asked cheerfully. Kaoru groaned in annoyance as she glared at Soujiro, who just smiled innocently. He glanced at Sano before looking eagerly at Kaoru. "Is he my new toy? Please?" he asked as he bounced slightly on his heels. She laughed slightly as she nodded. "Just don't break this one. Do you have any idea how much trouble it is getting you toys? You keep breaking them after only one or two days!" she said seriously as Soujiro grabbed Sano. "Alright, Miss Kaoru, I'll be careful with this one!" he promised before racing away.

Kaoru watched him fondly as the captives just stared. She glanced at them after a while as though just remembering that they were there. "Saitou, put all but the red head into the cell. Give them food, water, blankets, the usual stuff. Leave him for me." she told a golden eyed man as she motioned toward Kenshin. He nodded with a smirk as he stalked over to them. He quickly tied all but Kenshin together and dragged them off. Kenshin watched them go before glaring at Kaoru. "Where is he taking them?" he hissed as he stood, though his hands were still tied.

She raised an eyebrow as she stared at him. "To a cell. It's clean, and better than most, so they should be comfortable." she told him before pushing him forward. "Now come on, your coming with me." she said smugly as she continued to push him along.

She giggled slightly when he fell on his face with a loud "ORO!" She laughed aloud as he sat up and shook his head. "You really are a good actor, although I think that one was actual clumsiness. You should consider moving your feet with the ship, since it tends to move back and forth." she advised, although her voice was sarcastic when she said it.

Kenshin grumbled slightly but kept moving, soon getting the balance he needed. Kaoru led him to a cabin, and judging by the door he guesses it was the captains. They entered, and she seated him on the chair before sitting behind the desk. Kenshin took the moment to look around. It was elaborately designed, clearly meant for those of high status. "You like? It was my uncle's. He stole it from the government, but I doubt they'll miss it much after all these years. Then again, it WAS one of their finest." she said smugly as she leered at him.

Kenshin stared back, unafraid of the woman before him. She frowned when she realized this, but soon shrugged it off. "Your wondering why I brought you here, correct?" she questioned, then continued at his nod. "You see, the era we live in is full of greed, much less justice is done than in the time of the sword. I plan to use this to my advantage. My crew needs food, but no one trusts those who live by the sea. Do you know how piracy began?" she inquired, and gave a dry smile when he shook his head. "Very well. For you to understand, I suppose I need to tell you the story of how pirates came to be. At least, what was told to me." she said emotionlessly as she got comfortable.

"Almost 200 years ago, my people were always dependant on the sea. They lived in ships, catching fish and other life from the oceans glory. Often they would go to the mainland to trade for things that they needed, like tools and oil and coal. They often traded what they caught, and got quite a good reputation among the mainlanders. But one day, that all began to change. My ancestors helped a man when he had a shipwreck, putting him on their boat and letting him heal until he was well enough to go ashore. Unfortunately, all of his possessions were lost to the sea.

The man blamed my people for his loss, and soon began to tell the mainlanders that they had wrecked his ship, killed all of the others, and stolen his goods. Of course the mainland people were wary of his story at first, but soon more and more people began to believe, and then my people came to trade. They were run out of the mainland, many killed. The people called us "thieves of the ocean", or as we now call ourselves pirates. Time after time we were rejected from villages, and soon we were in desperate need of tools and oil.

So one day they passed a merchant ship. And there it began. My people wrecked the ship, killed the crew save a small few, and took all of the goods from it. So then the rumors became true about the pirates. We only did what we had to to survive, and none of that would have happened if one man had only trusted us." she said coldly as Kenshin listened. He was in awe at her tale, but did not let it show. Instead he chose to look bored.

"Is that all? Here I thought you were going to tell me something interesting. That's just some old tale cooked up by someone so you don't feel bad, girl." he scoffed as rage flashed across her eyes. In an instant, Kenshin felt the pinch of cold steel against his throat as she held her sword against it. Her aura radiated pure fury as she glared at him. "Do NOT insult my people, peasant. I can easily cut your throat in an instant, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" she asked with a sneer as she pulled her sword away.

Kenshin wisely backed off, but still kept his senses on high alert. He would learn about this girl, even if he died doing so.

Koneko101heh heh, well there it is. Umm, I know it's short but I got bored sooooo deal with it. I don't think I'll delete this one, still not sure about "A light in a sea of darkness" though. Anywho, it'll probably be a while before I update cause I kinda have the worst disease known to mankind. Writer's block. Hehe. Well, hope you all enjoy! I'll try to up date "My fair concubine" soon too!


End file.
